libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Contents - Political parties
Many countries and subnational political entities have libertarian political parties. Although these parties may describe themselves as "libertarian," their ideologies differ considerably and not all of them support all elements of the libertarian agenda. Argentina * Liberal Libertarian Party (in Spanish, Partido Liberal Libertario) Australia * Liberal Democratic Party (classical liberalism and libertarianism) Belgium * Libertarian, Direct, Democratic (libertarian with conservative liberalism elements) (former List Dedecker) Brazil * Libertarians Canada * Libertarian Party of Canada * Freedom Party of Canada (Objectivism) British Columbia * British Columbia Libertarian Party Alberta * Wildrose Alliance Party of Alberta (a significant faction of the membership) Manitoba * Freedom Party of Manitoba Ontario * Ontario Libertarian Party * Freedom Party of Ontario (Objectivism) Costa Rica * Movimiento Libertario Czech Republic * Party of Free Citizens (libertarianism, liberal-conservative) Denmark * Progress Party (libertarian, populism) Ecuador * Movimiento Libertario France * Liberal Alternative (Alternative Libérale) (classical liberalism and libertarianism) Germany * Party of Reason (Partei der Vernunft) (libertarianism) Hong Kong * Liberal Party (libertarian in many aspects) Iceland * Liberal Party (Frjálslyndi flokkurinn) (libertarianism, conservative liberalism) Israel * Independence (1981 and 1984) Italy * Italian Radicals (social liberalism, liberal, libertarian left) * Libertarian Movement (Movimento Libertario, ML) (libertarian free market anarcho-capitalist) * Liberal Reformers (Departed in March 2009 as an independent party, such as merged faction among the People of Freedom and after a scission in Future and Freedom for Italy) Netherlands * Libertarian Party (Libertarische Partij) New Zealand * Libertarianz (Neo-Objectivism) Norway * Det Liberale Folkepartiet * Progress Party (Norway) Poland * Congress of the New Right (Kongres Nowej Prawicy) - (conservative liberal, paleolibertarianism, nationalist) * Real Politics Union (Unia Polityki Realnej) - (conservatism, liberal conservatism, economic liberalism, ordoliberalism) Russia * Russian Libertarian Movement (Rossiyskoye Libertarianskoye Dvizhenie (RLD) disbanded in 2006) * Libertarian Party of Russia Slovakia * Freedom and Solidarity (libertarianism, classical liberalism) Spain * Individual Freedom Party (Partido de la Libertad Individual (P-Lib)) Sweden * Classical Liberal Party (Liberala Partiet (LP)) United Kingdom * Libertarian Party UK * UK Independence Party United States * Boston Tea Party * Jefferson Republican Party (Paleolibertarianism) * Libertarian Party (largest libertarian-leaning party in the World) * Personal Choice Party In addition to the national Libertarian Party in the United States, all fifty states operate a state Libertarian Party, plus one representing the District of Columbia. Alabama * Libertarian Party of Alabama http://www.lpalabama.org/ Alaska * Alaska Libertarian Party http://www.lpalaska.org/ Arizona * Arizona Libertarian Party http://www.azlp.org/ Arkansas * Libertarian Party of Arkansas http://www.lpar.org/ California * Libertarian Party of California http://www.ca.lp.org/ Colorado * Libertarian Party of Colorado http://www.lpcolorado.org/ Connecticut * Libertarian Party of Connecticut http://www.lpct.org/ Delaware * Libertarian Party of Delaware http://www.de.lp.org/ District of Columbia * Libertarian Party of the District of Columbia Florida * Libertarian Party of Florida http://www.lpf.org/ Georgia * Libertarian Party of Georgia http://www.ga.lp.org/ Hawaii * Libertarian Party of Hawaii http://www.libertarianpartyofhawaii.org/ Idaho * Libertarian Party of Idaho http://www.lpidaho.com/ Illinois * Libertarian Party of Illinois http://www.lpillinois.org/ Indiana * Libertarian Party of Indiana http://www.lpin.org/ Iowa * Libertarian Party of Iowa http://www.lpia.org/ Kansas * Libertarian Party of Kansas http://www.lpks.org/ Kentucky * Libertarian Party of Kentucky http://www.lpky.org/ Louisiana * Libertarian Party of Louisiana http://louisianalibertarianparty.org/ * Libertarian Party of Maine http://www.lpme.org/ * Libertarian Party of Maryland http://www.md.lp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Massachusetts http://www.lpmass.org/ * Libertarian Party of Michigan http://www.mi.lp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Minnesota http://www.lpmn.org/ * Libertarian Party of Mississippi http://www.concentric.net/~acausey/LP/lphome.htm * Libertarian Party of Missouri http://www.lpmo.org/ * Libertarian Party of Montana http://www.mtlp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Nebraska http://www.lpne.org/ * Libertarian Party of Nevada http://www.lpnevada.org/ * Libertarian Party of New Hampshire http://www.lpnh.org/ * Libertarian Party of New Jersey http://www.njlp.org/ * Libertarian Party of New Mexico http://www.lpnm.org/ * Libertarian Party of New York http://ny.lp.org/ * Libertarian Party of North Carolina http://www.lpnc.org/ * Libertarian Party of North Dakota * Libertarian Party of Ohio http://www.lpo.org/ * Libertarian Party of Oklahoma http://www.oklp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Oregon http://www.lporegon.org/ * Libertarian Party of Pennsylvania http://www.lppa.org/ * Libertarian Party of Rhode Island * Libertarian Party of South Carolina http://www.sclibertarians.org/SCLP.html * Libertarian Party of South Dakota http://www.sdlp.us/ * Libertarian Party of Tennessee http://www.lptn.net/ * Libertarian Party of Texas http://www.tx.lp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Utah http://www.lputah.org/ * Libertarian Party of Vermont http://www.vtlp.org/ * Libertarian Party of Virginia http://www.lpva.com/ * Libertarian Party of Washington State http://www.lpwa.org/ * Libertarian Party of West Virginia http://www.lpwv.org/ * Libertarian Party of Wisconsin http://www.lpwi.org/ * Libertarian Party of Wyoming http://www.wyolp.org/ See also * Outline of libertarianism References External links Category:Libertarian parties Libertarian Category:Libertarian Party (United States) by state Libertarian Party Category:Contents pages